


Two Firsts (fanart)

by bilarzo (tylerhoechlions)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Pillow Principality Aziraphale (Good Omens), Service Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerhoechlions/pseuds/bilarzo
Summary: "After Crowley and Aziraphale make love for the first time, Aziraphale is so blissed out that hefalls asleep for the first time ever. Crowley is like wtf but also finds it adorable as hell."
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 146
Collections: O Lord Heal This Gift Exchange





	Two Firsts (fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tabbystardust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbystardust/gifts).



For you, Tabbystardust. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
